


She is The Muse

by ashleyblake



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 21:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15252822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyblake/pseuds/ashleyblake
Summary: Y/N is the world’s most famous model, and the most scandalous one too. After countless times of the media twisting her words, she has decided to keep quiet at events and stick to her mysterious sexy model alter-ego. However, at this year’s Met gala, she meets a painfully gorgeous singer who just breaks all those barriers she put up. Her relationship with Shawn will inspire his third album, Shawn Mendes: The Album.





	She is The Muse

A name. Crazy how that one thing can twist and change your identity for the better, or for the worst. For Y/N, it was the worst.

She never asked for any of it. She never asked to be born in a family that was obscenely rich. She never asked for every little fucked up thing she did as a teenager to be documented. Who wasn’t stupid when they were 12 and thought they owned the world and was a sassy bitch? Who hasn’t experimented with a little weed when they were 16?

Now at 20 years of age, she is painted by the media as a bad girl, swimming in her parents’ money and using her good looks to get into men’s pants.

Y/N wasn’t happy. But it was out of her control. She just wanted the world to see her as her. A softie who just needs a warm bed and a book to be happy, who’s obsessed with dogs, who loves children and has actually done loads of community work for them (which went unnoticed by the press, naturally).

The media and the paparazzi were obsessed with her. It was almost like a competition to see which news carrier would write her next scandal. Y/N simply minded her own business, but it was almost as if luck was never on her side and everything written about her was taken out of context.

She had a lot of fans though. Y/N, absolutely nobody can deny it, haters or followers, was beautiful. Every feature of her was mesmerising, and she stood out from everyone. Her unique appearance landed her many modeling jobs and the co-host position at every year’s MET gala. Whether you hated Y/N or loved her, you’d somehow still like all her pictures or buy every magazine she’s on the cover of.

She had a couple friends whom she loved dearly, but as for romance, it was quite hard. Hollywood men would get with her and not take the time to fully understand her before leaving. One-night stands were all too familiar to Y/N, and although she hated the meaninglessness of them, she was a woman and she did have needs.

This year’s MET gala was coming up and her look was one of the most anticipated.

“This is so fucking shitty.” Y/N sighed into her couch, sinking her teeth into the steak she just cooked herself. Her best friend Olivia sat beside her, munching on some chips.

“What?”

“This MET gala thing. Spending millions of dollars on  _clothes_.”

“Oh, shut up. You love it.” Olivia looked at her.

“My alter ego loves the attention.”

Halfway through her life, Y/N had realised that fashion would be the only sources of income she would have, excluding the options of being on a reality show or selling her sex tapes. And so, she settled on being a model, which wasn’t the worst job in the world. The whole concept of it was a little shallow to Y/N, but nobody else seemed to care she might be a little more profound than posing in front of cameras. To cope and succeed in her newfound career, Y/N had invented herself an alter ego. Model Y/N was confident, seductive, mysterious and beguiling. She would flip the switch between her two selves each time she walked on red carpets. She rarely did interviews, absolutely detesting how reporters would try to throw her off guard with extremely tricky questions. All Y/N wanted to do was show the world her cute, bubbly, quirky side but the last interview she did resulted somehow in a headline saying she was a sexual predator. (All she did was make a joke about how cute Ryan Gosling’s butt was, and those words became viciously twisted.) Ever since then, she resorted to keeping her mouth shut and looking pretty.

This year’s MET Gala’s theme was chosen by her and was ‘The freedom of Bohemianism’. Not to brag, but Y/N was pretty proud and couldn’t wait for everyone to see her dress. It was a beige, sheer Elie Saab gown that had flowers embroidered on the top to cover her entire chest, then fanned out around her in the shape of an 8-petal flower, each petal 6 feet long. (A/N: I was imagining something in between these 2 dresses: [one](https://78.media.tumblr.com/51d6fa03ee77128b47a3776d4d538e98/tumblr_ofhkipClH11r19uvgo1_500.jpg), [two](https://78.media.tumblr.com/8bb8d6450ae4fe70dae65b6a10bde343/tumblr_p3xxpnW2CZ1vj479ho1_500.jpg)  )

She absolutely adored Elie’s work and the two have collaborated before. His dresses made Y/N feel like a goddess, like a new woman; and Y/N made Saab’s artistic vision come to life. She was his lucky charm, his secret weapon.

“I’m just praying that you don’t have a nip slip next week.” Olivia laughed.

“Well, it’s nothing they haven’t seen before.” Y/N shrugged.

+

“I’m so excited, the MET Gala is in one week exactly!” Hailey Baldwin squealed, examining herself in the mirror.

She was wearing an [Elie Saab dress](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fstorage.googleapis.com%2Fstateless-www-lovika-com%2F2016%2F04%2FElie-Saab-SS2016-1.jpg&t=Njk1MDNkZWQ3NDMwZDNhMDkzODAxMzgzM2ZhMTkyZWUyM2EyMDYxZSxPZHVjOTdXVA%3D%3D&b=t%3AHxvkRJeweiHt2XLM0tR28w&p=https%3A%2F%2Feverythingshawnmendes.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F175783037165%2Fall-in-a-name-shawn-mendes-x-reader&m=1) that was white and had a plunging collar and lace design all over. 

“I like my dress this year. Last year’s gown was just too long you know? I’ll actually be able to walk freely this time.”

“Yeah.” Shawn breathed. He was currently reading texts from his manager and they seemed to be in a foreign language because he couldn’t understand any of it. “Hailey? Can you come read this, I don’t understand shit.”

Hailey walked over and took a look at his phone.

“Oh damn.”

“What?”  Shawn looked up at her.

“Okay, so basically, the designer we’re wearing, Elie Saab, has designed one other person’s gown and wants us three to walk the carpet with him before he leaves. He doesn’t stay long on the carpet. Anyway, that other person is Y/N Y/L/N.”

Shawn raised an eyebrow.

“Y/N Y/L/N? Y/L/N? The family who owns like all the most prestigious real estate in Beverly Hills? No?”

“I don’t know, I’m Canadian.” Shawn chuckled. “So what’s the big deal with her?”

“She’s a fashion icon. She was born into her super rich family and turned to fashion when she was 17.”

“Sounds exactly like you.” Shawn joked, Hailey poked him.

“No, not really. First of all, she’s super young. Like one year younger than you I think. Second, she’s got a terrible reputation. I don’t even know why, I met her once and she was super sweet and hella funny. But then, I was on the same runway as her and I smiled at her and she completely ignored me! She’s odd.”

“Hmm.” Shawn simply answered. He had just searched her up on Google and his whole body had froze. She was absolutely beautiful. He couldn’t believe he had never seen her before. Los Angeles was raided by beautiful girls and Instagram models, but she couldn’t compare. He clicked open her Instagram page. His eyes widened by the sight of a couple sort of revealing pictures of her and closed his phone before his body could fully react to them.

Shawn spent the following hour with Hailey and their stylist, and once the two left his condo, he settled himself down in bed. He opened his phone once again and typed “Y/N Y/L/N” into his Google search bar.

He opened her Twitter first. He was surprised to see that she was actually really funny, constantly Tweeting witty remarks about the world, as well as stupidly hilarious fangirl replies to Demi Lovato and Ariana Grande. She also constantly tweeted to her followers daily positivity and self-love quotes. Shawn laughed out loud when he read her dragging a paparazzi account. Damn, she could be a savage too.

He moved on to her Instagram. He scrolled picture by picture. There were many pictures with the same recurring friends, lots of travel pictures where she would pose funnily. That made him smile. It was rare that someone was so genuine on Instagram, most girls’ travel pictures involved them being half naked in front of a famous landmark. He chuckled at one of her downing a French baguette in front of the Louvre. She posted many selfies, some of them goofy, some of them of her smiling. He had grown to love her smile in less than four seconds. Some pictures were, however, a little more suggestive. One was of her lying in bed, a white sheet barely covering her body. Another was of her in her room, putting on jeans. The jeans were just underneath her butt, which was completely bare.

Shawn felt a wave of heat rush down him. He slid underneath his sheets and put his hand on the front of his pants to feel that he was already terribly hard. He zipped open his pants and wrapped one hand around his cock and sighed of relief. It was already flushed red and precum dripped from the tip. He hadn’t even realised how Y/N’s pictures had affected him.

He continued scrolling down his phone with his free hand, all the while sliding his other hand up and down his penis slowly. His thumb would occasionally brush over his tip each time he saw a picture of Y/N he particularly liked. He stumbled upon a video and what he heard made his jaw drop. It was an innocent-looking clip of her eating soup during a winter day, the caption wrote “Soup is actually my favourite food, go ahead, judge me.” But, once she brought the spoon to her mouth, her eyes closed and she let out a soft sigh that resonated deep in her chest. Shawn let his imagination do its job as he closed his eyes, replaying the clip and pressing his phone’s speaker to his ear.

“Shit.” Shawn gasped as the pace of his hand sped up, his release seconds away. He opened his eyes to look at one last photo, and boy did he look at the right one. Y/N was sitting on her knees, staring straight into the camera. Her hair was in two braids that fell on top of her breasts. She wore a lacy bodysuit that covered everything, but at the same time made him want to rip it off of her. His eyes trailed on the curve of her waist and hips, and her creamy thighs.

Shawn’s back was sweaty, his entire body radiating heat. He was so close, so close, his cock ready to burst. He just needed on extra little push. He looked down and the caption wrote “Daddy.” With that, he came. Hard. Ropes and ropes of thick white cum landed on his stomach as his abdominals clenched and unclenched in pleasure. His penis jerked one last time before lying back down limp.

Shawn closed his eyes, chest still heaving slightly. That was the most intense orgasm he’s ever gotten from masturbating.

“Fuck.” He sighed, once his breathing had stabilized again.

Standing up, he walked towards the bathroom to take a shower. On the way, he threw his clothes in the washer.

He washed his hair, fingers lathering through his scalp. He thought about that one picture where you were in a camisole and sweatpants and had a mug of tea. It was crazy how you were sexy no matter what you wore.

Shawn got out of the shower to see that he had a new notification on his screen.

Instagram: yourusername has followed you.

He gasped and unlocked his phone to realise he had liked your “Daddy.” photo from two months ago. He quickly closes the Instagram app, already feeling himself get heated again, but not before clicking the blue follow button.

Shawn spends the rest of the night looking Y/N up on the Internet. She intrigued him tremendously. He mostly found news articles about your family, pictures of you out and about. Seeing those pictures gave him the odd feeling of wanting to join her, wherever she was and whatever she might have been doing in that photo. And he didn’t even know her. He spent an hour scrolling through Y/N’s  Twitter feed, reading her  thoughts, when something caught his eye. Y/N had retweeted a tweet from a fan that said:

“This whole Y/N Y/L/N situation is SO stupid. From the leaks, we clearly see the guy begging her for nudes, and then once she does send him some, he publishes them and SHE gets called a whore. What is society? Plenty of 18-year old’s have sex, if this were a guy we’d have no scandal right now.”

Shawn frowned. Damn, Y/N got her nudes leaked? At 18? Curiosity got the better of him and before he knew it, he was on safari private mode typing in her name and “nudes” in the search bar.

He saw a picture of a bare breast and quickly clicked out of the page. That’s disrespectful, he thought to himself. Besides, he would like to think that the first time he would see her naked body was right before he would make love to her.

He chuckled disbelievingly. God, he’s so fucked.

+

“Goddamnit.” Y/N sighed, throwing her phone beside her.

“What?” Her guy best friend Adam glanced up at her from his computer screen.

“I have to walk the stupid MET gala red carpet with Hailey Baldwin.”

“Hailey? Like Alec Baldwin’s daughter?”

“I think they’re siblings.” Y/N laughed. “But yeah, her.”

“She’s hot.”

Y/N rolled her eyes at him.

“Yeah yeah. Can’t stand that girl. She and I are like super similar in terms of life story, but she got the luck of being portrayed as a sweetheart when she’s just another pretty face thinking that she’s such a good person just by tweeting prayers to terrorist attacks. I motherfucking went to go build a school in Nigeria and the first thing that pops up when you search my name is an article about me giving a journalist the finger.”

“Yeah, well you kind of walked into that one yourself.”

“He said some really offensive stuff!”

“So it’s gonna be you and Hailey? Damn, people are gonna cum at the sight of that.”

“Thank you?” Y/N chuckled. “And nah there’s some pop dude coming too as her date.”

“Lemme guess one of the Jonas brothers? Or a One Direction guy?”

“I don’t remember actually. But hey, Harry from 1D is hot.”

Y/N picks up her phone to reread the text message she received from her manager.

“Shawn Mendes.” She says, typing the name into Google.

“Oh, he’s the kid who sang Stitches.”

“Great. M’gonna be with a fake bitch and a teen who thinks he knows what love is.”

“You know he’s like 4 years older than you right?”

“Oh.” Y/N takes a listen to one of Shawn’s songs. “Yup. A cute boppy song that talks about a girl that oh he loves so much, but oh he cannot have her, so oh now he’s sad.” Y/N acted out dramatically.

Adam laughed.

“I’m not mentally ready for this, man.” Y/N shakes her head, taking one last glance at Shawn’s Wikipedia picture.

+

“I’m not ready for this.” Shawn said, looking at his reflection in the mirror.

“Don’t worry, we did awesome last year. Really convinced people we were an actual couple. Okay so remember what to do?” Hailey tapped his shoulder.

“Kiss you on the cheek, um fix your dress and play with your hair.”

Shawn and Hailey had an interesting relationship. They started out as friends, then fucked, then management made them act like a couple, then they continued to fuck because they’re both hot and now they’re kind of friends again. And management makes them act like a couple.

Shawn was sort of ambiguous when it came to questions about their status, whereas Hailey would never say anything but hint wildly with a smile. If truth be told, Hailey wasn’t sure if she liked Shawn, or the attention he brought her.

“We got this let’s go.” Hailey took his hand and they exited their hotel, just like they did last year. “We meet Mr. Saab at the bottom of the carpet in twenty minutes.”

In the cab, Hailey began dishing to Shawn about Y/N.

“So, Y/N Y/L/N is like a big deal in fashion so I’m predicting she’s gonna wear a huge gown. Personally beside us, it’s going to look weird because we went with the failproof minimalistic look. I’m just wondering what her dress is gonna be like-“

Shawn’s eyes focused on Hailey’s dark smokey eyelid, but his mind wandered off to what Y/N’s dress might look like on her. And how he’s going to manage to keep his dick from standing up if Y/N ever approaches him. Or even looks at him. Or even appears in his field of vision.

+

“Wait, wait wait.” Y/N laughed as she stilled the eight people carrying the bottom of her enormous dress.

She grabbed the remains of her burger and shoved it in her mouth.

“Carry on.” She said with a mouthful of meat and cheese, causing her team to laugh.

Shawn and Hailey arrived to an eruption of cheers and a mob of cameramen. They spotted the designer Elie Saab and went to his side.

“You look absolutely fantastic.” He said, kissing Hailey on both cheeks, then proceeding to shake Shawn’s hand.

“Where’s Y/N?” Hailey asked through a smile, eyes directed at a camera.

“She will come. I am so excited for everybody to see her. She will steal the show.”

Shawn didn’t know if he was hallucinating, but he could’ve sworn he saw Hailey’s eyebrows furrow together for a fraction of a second before her natural smile came back into view.

The two left the designer’s side to do some single pictures, and get cute video moments. Shawn was smiling, touching Hailey, putting a strand of her hair behind her ear. He could almost see all flirty headlines about them that were going to be published tomorrow. He was about to continue heading up the stairs to the top until he noticed that everyone had stilled and was facing the opposite direction. He turned around.

Y/N had emerged from her car door, but definitely not effortlessly. Four people stepped out in front of her first to take the front of her dress, then four behind after her. Everybody on the bottom of the red carpet cleared out of the way for her, as the eight people stretched her dress out to create the flower visual that can be seen from above. Y/N’s [hair](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fstayglam.com%2Fwp-content%2Fuploads%2F2016%2F05%2Fcamilacoelho.jpg&t=NmEwNTYyZTVkNjE1ZDQxZDQ1NzQ3N2Q5YWViN2ZjNmM3ZTA1MTIwMyxPZHVjOTdXVA%3D%3D&b=t%3AHxvkRJeweiHt2XLM0tR28w&p=https%3A%2F%2Feverythingshawnmendes.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F175783037165%2Fall-in-a-name-shawn-mendes-x-reader&m=1) was simple, it was natural and had two small braids at the crown of her head. She had minimal makeup, just a base to mattify her skin and a natural looking gold highlight and eyeshadow that made her glow.

Shawn thought that he could cum right then and there. He studied every inch of her, from the top of her hair, to the handsewn flowers covering her breasts, to the bottom of the dress where each petal was meticulously crafted. Suddenly, he had also fallen in love with flowers. Her skin had a healthy glow to it, and at times he wasn’t able to differentiate whether it was makeup or just her. He just wanted to paint every inch of it with his lips.

Y/N smiled, and looked around her slowly to find the three people she was supposed to walk with. She spotted Elie, sending him a big wave, breaking out of her cool, sexy character for a second. Elie was looking at her with the utmost glory and pride. She wore the dress and carried it exactly how he had envisioned it to be. He gave a small smile back and pointed his index finger to the sky.

Y/N gave him a small confused look before her eyes followed his finger and saw that floating on top of her was a drone camera, ready to capture the flower visual.

And so, model Y/N came in full swing and did her thing, sending sultry looks in every direction as well as some tender smiles. Her eyes watered slightly from the amount of camera flashes. She knew she looked good and she was not afraid to show that she knew. She wasn’t just posing, she looked like poetry in motion. Her movements were like in slow motion, each look towards a camera dragged out to the maximum. She closed her eyes and let her eyelashes flutter and flicker the gold specks painted upon them, looked up towards the sky to the drone hovering on top of her. She flaunted her exposed neck and shoulders and proved everybody watching that you can be sexy without showing too much skin.

Shawn couldn’t feel his legs. Or his entire body as a matter of fact. The only body part that he remained conscious of were his eyes, and their sole purpose was to absorb Y/N’s appearance.

After what seemed like an eternity to Y/N, and a millisecond to Shawn, Elie Saab walked over to her side and they began walking towards Hailey who was now nudging Shawn in the rib.

“Wha-?” Shawn said, tearing his eyes away from Y/N for the first time in ten minutes.

“PR stuff? We gotta go greet them. Goddamnit Shawn.”

Hailey hooked her arm around Shawn’s and walked him towards them.

Y/N looked up and saw Hailey in the middle of the staircase, holding on to a man-

Oh my god. That was a man alright, Y/N thought. She exhaled shakily as she looked at Shawn. He was tall, practically towering above her. His suit was tailored perfectly, showing his broad shoulders that had a fit arm on each one. His hands were wide and his fingers were long and looked soft. Y/N squeezed her eyes shut as she tried not to let her mind wander to what those hands could do before opening them again and letting them continue their journey down his body. His thighs were thick, sculpted. Y/N suddenly felt hazy, her thoughts becoming suddenly clouded.

She looked away, because quite frankly, she couldn’t afford another glance at him if she wanted to keep her guard up. Everything she did was, let’s not forget, televised and recorded.

Shit, she thought. Did the cameras catch her staring? What she didn’t know was while she was pondering on that question, Shawn was having the exact same inner conflict. He did not dare look her way in fear of getting, well,  _excited_. Just the mere memory of how she looked when she first emerged onto the carpet sent ripples of arousal through his body.

Y/N walked up the staircase slowly with Elie Saab holding onto her hand, and four assistants onto her dress. She repeated the words “don’t trip” in her head over and over like a mantra. Surprisingly though, she wasn’t scared that the cameras would capture her fall. No, she was, for the first time, self-conscious about what someone else would think of her. That man in the burgundy suit. Shawn Mendes, she just remembered.

After finally reaching the top of the stairs, Y/N and Shawn mentally prepared themselves to greet each other in a hopefully smooth nonchalant way. Y/N locked eyes with Shawn for a second and prepared to open her mouth when a squad of photographers ushered him and Hailey away.

Shawn felt his insides clench when his eyes met Y/N’s but then felt his body be pushed to the side.

“Sorry guys, we need a picture of her and her dress laying down the steps.”

Hailey looked quite insulted as Shawn breathed out in relief, glad that the moment of meeting this goddess of a woman was postponed so that he could have more time to prepare what he was going to say to her. He was so nervous, and he couldn’t believe it was caused by a beautiful socialite whom he had never even heard of 48 hours ago.

Y/N let a bunch of fashion workers fuss over her, fixing and placing every inch of her dress in the perfect position. Then, they let her do her thing. She posed and posed and when she turned her head towards Shawn’s direction and caught him staring at her, she poked her tongue out at him playfully before turning her head around and mentally screaming at herself.

 _Never_ had she revealed even a fragment of her goofy playful side to a celebrity she never knew. Only her closest friends knew that her public personality who was serious, quiet and reserved was quite the opposite of her true funny, whimsically weird self.

The mob of photographers were soon replaced with a crowd of interviewers from various media outlets.

“Y/N! Can we get a word?”

“Y/N, here!”

“Miss Y/N does not do interviews.” Y/N’s agent said.

Meanwhile, Shawn, Hailey and Elie were on the other side of the carpet answering questions for Vogue, interviewed by Liza Koshy.

Y/N looked over and her eyes went wide. Liza was one of her absolute favourite Youtubers and she had no shame in admitting that she spent hours watching her videos.

“Holy shit, do you think Liza will interview me?” Y/N whispered in her agent’s ear.

“Really? You want to do an interview? Wow, this is great. And of course she will, this is your night beautiful.”

Y/N started walking towards them, and her mind going a thousand miles an hour. What the fuck? She had not done an interview in years and she was completely blowing her cool demeanor with the wide smile she was displaying as she looked at Liza. Y/N laughed at herself internally.  _I guess above all things, I’m a fangirl_ , she thought.

Liza turned around and spotted Y/N.

“Whoa ladies and gents, we are currently witnessing a goddess walk up the stairs, with the help of like 6 men. Jesus, that dress!” She exclaimed into her microphone. Elie hummed in agreement.

Shawn, still smiling, turned his head to where Liza was looking and was sure he went red.

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck she’s coming. Okay be cool_ , he prepped himself. Hailey looked like she had swallowed a lemon.

“She never does interviews.” She muttered under her breath to Shawn, whose attention had long left her.

 _Fuck it_ , Y/N thought. This might be the only occasion she’d speak to Liza Koshy because they were unfortunately in very different circles, so she decided to let go of any filter.

“Hi oh my god!” Y/N squealed once she finally reached the corner the four stood at. “I’m obsessed with you!” She hugged Liza, who squeezed her back excitedly.

“Wow thank you so much, I’m actually speechless!” Liza said into the microphone. “Yeah, I’ll let you get settled first.” She laughed as Y/N and her crew struggled on positioning her in the middle, Elie on her right and Shawn and Hailey on her left. Shawn was sweating at the fact that if he moved his elbow an inch, it would brush against Y/N’s shoulder. Y/N smiled at Elie and whispered a small “hi” to Shawn and Hailey before turning back to Liza.

“Now you’re probably going to hear this a million times tonight, but you look STUNNING.” Liza commenced the interview.

“Aw thank you so much, really.” Y/N said, voice shaking a bit from the nerves of not doing an interview in so long.

“Now I gotta ask, you NEVER do interviews, so what changed your mind?”

“Um well if I’m totally honest- you! I have no life so I literally spend all my time watching Youtube and your videos, my favourite are the Helga ones, kill me.” Y/N smiled.

“Oh my god, thank you, this is the only compliment I will ever need for the rest of my life.” Liza said to the camera. “So, Elie, these are 3 amazing pieces. What was the inspiration apart from the theme for these?” She turned the attention towards the designer.

“Well, firstly there is Y/N’s. We have worked together previously and if there is one thing that I, or any designer really, love about Y/N is her natural beauty. So, the nude color in my opinion was the best way to represent raw, real beauty, you know nothing too fancy or distracting like red or black because Y/N doesn’t need a bold color’s help. The sheer on her torso and the flowers delicately covering her breasts highlight her feminity in a clean, not vulgar way. The train and how it fans out is merely because it looks so grand and the flower pattern of the train was for visual amazement. You cannot see it now, but from bird’s eye view, it fans out into the shape of a flower.” Elie explained in detail.

“Wow, lots of flowers huh?” Liza asked.

“Yes, well a flower is the epitome of natural grace and beauty, and so is Y/N.” Elie replied simply.

“Elie, thank you for that.” Y/N looked at him through glassy eyes. “I’m sorry, I cry at everything.” She chuckled.

“As for Shawn-“ Elie continued.

Shawn woke up from his daydream. He had concentrated on every word Elie had said about Y/N, his gaze following down her dress with every one of his descriptions. Hopefully, the camera didn’t pick up on him ogling her.

“… so burgundy was the best choice.” Elie finished.

“So, Shawn needed a bold color to help him.” Y/N teased, referencing Elie’s words previously shared about her.

Shawn rose his eyebrows as he chuckled and thanked the gods he didn’t choke when Y/N elbowed his arm playfully.

“I’m just kidding.” Y/N whispered.

“Don’t worry about it.” Shawn smiled, leaning into her ear.

Elie continued to describe Hailey’s dress, but Shawn and Y/N seemed too lost in each other to listen.

Y/N’s eyes stayed lowered on her own dress, so her eyelids can hide the subtle glances she would throw Shawn every few seconds. God, she couldn’t believe the things she was doing for this man. She had gone way out of her way to do an interview with Liza, and she was now being herself and throwing jokes around, something she had never dared to do. Until now. She was sure that he had read up about her terrible reputation beforehand and something deep within her was hoping to show him that none of that was true.

Eventually, the interview came to and end, and the four entered the museum’s doors after a couple final pictures.

Elie bid them goodbye. His part was done, Y/N looked worlds better than he could have ever imagined.

“Bye sweetheart.” He hugged her lightly, kissing her cheek. “You did great.”

“Thank you so much, you are pure genius.”

Hailey also decided to say her goodbyes to the group.

“I think it’s best if we don’t walk through the exhibit together.” She told Shawn with crossed arms.

“How come?” Shawn asked, puzzled, but also with one eye staring at Y/N not too far away from him.

“Shawn! You complete idiot! You completely ignored me the whole time! Having fun fucking Y/N.”

“Wait-“ Shawn tried helplessly but Hailey already stormed off to join Kendall Jenner and Bella Hadid.

He was left completely alone, surrounded by the world of fashion he knew nothing about. Last year, he had walked through the exhibit with Hailey and a couple other models and it was all fun and laughs. Crazy how much something can change in a year.

“Hey, you look a little lost.” A mellifluous voice said.

Shawn turned around to see Y/N glancing up at him.

“Um actually, yeah I totally am.” Shawn laughed nervously. Fuck, how her presence stressed him out.

“Would you like to walk the exhibit with me then?” Y/N asked him, hoping he could not hear her insides squirm with nervousness.

“I’d love to.” Shawn breathed. He held his arm out and Y/N gladly took it.

They browsed around, Shawn walked exceptionally slowly because he could tell it was harder for Y/N in the gigantic dress. They talked, slowly getting to know each other. Y/N was a big art fan, Shawn could tell, because she would occasionally stop to admire a piece more carefully or let out a small hum of appreciation whenever they crossed something more remarkably exquisite.

“So, how come I didn’t see you here last year?” Shawn asked her after a small but comfortable silence.

“I rarely stay for the exhibit and dinner.” Y/N gave him a small grin. “Not to be mean, but most of these celebrities don’t give a shit about art or the MET. There’s no point of trying to appreciate something when all around you there are people profiting off it without understanding. Like that.” Y/N lifted her chin slightly at a social media star who was lying down on the ground caressing her curves that her very tight dress showcased as a video camera recorded her, probably for a promo video.

Shawn hummed. He thought a little bit about what she said, and was saddened to realise that what she had said revealed a profound truth about the industry he worked in.

“That’s society nowadays, they worship everything and value nothing.” Y/N said mindlessly, taking one last glance at the woman on the floor.

“You have a really good point.” Shawn said.

They continued to walk across the gallery, sometimes in comfortable silence, sometimes in flirty conversation. Neither of them could think clearly, as their sexual tension was at an all-time high. Y/N’s bare shoulders and barely covered chest made Shawn’s mind uncontrollably wander and the thought of being near Shawn’s taller figure made in between Y/N’s thighs ache.

To both’s disappointment, they reached the end of the exhibition.

“Well, that was really fun Shawn.” Y/N beamed up at him, fighting every urge in her body to look him in the eyes and not at his plush pink lips. What it would feel like to press her own against them, to taste and feel the softness of them…

“Thank you so much for joining me, my date kind of just ditched me.” Shawn chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his neck. “I hope to see more of you in the future?”

“We’ll see.” Y/N winked at him, before turning around, spotting her manager and taking his arm to walk to their round table.

Shawn watched her leave, breathing sporadic. “Holy shit.” He exhaled heavily, running a hand through his hair.

Out of nowhere, another delicate arm looped around his.

“Hey.” Hailey said, walking him to their table.

He took a seat at the pearl white tablecloth laden table, with crystal glasses and silver cutlery resting on top immaculately.

“So how was the exposition?”

“You didn’t see it?” Shawn raised an eyebrow at her. All the guests were invited to walk through the art gallery.

“Well at first I did, but then Vogue wanted me to shoot a promo video! You should’ve been there, we would’ve looked bomb.”

“Pretty sure you abandoned me though.” Shawn laughed, Hailey rolled her eyes.

“Whatever.”

Shawn scanned the room, trying to spot the beautiful flower-embedded beige gown whose wearer was even more beautiful. Finally, he found Y/N sitting alarmingly close to Hailey. In fact, she was right behind her and could probably touch her chair if she spread her dress out. He stared at the back of her head, wondering if she’s thinking of him as much as he is of her.

“Shawn!” Hailey snapped him out of his trance. “What are you ordering?”

Shawn blinked and saw an expectant waiter with a notepad eyeballing him.

“The entrées are baby lamb chops with fresh mint and almond pesto, or branzino with lemon caper brown butter.

“I’ll take the branzino please.” Shawn quickly picked before turning back to Y/N who had spotted him as well and mouthed him a quick dramatic “I’m starving.” before turning back to her own table, leaving Shawn to chuckle at himself like a schoolboy.  _God she’s adorable,_ he said to himself.  _And so fucking hot._ His mind did a u-turn as he eyed the small of her back and how her waist cinched in slightly before the curve of her hips.  _Fuck, how was someone so cute one second, and so sinfully alluring the next?_

He cleared his throat and focused on who was at his own table, the last thing he wanted was a stubborn hard-on which he would not be able to hide super well. Hailey was in deep conversation with Kendall who sat at her right, and to his left, Bella Hadid was chatting merrily with her sister.  _They could not have put me at a worse table_ , Shawn groaned internally. And so, he feigned interest in Hailey’s conversation about who was the best and worst dressed this evening.

Y/N sipped her champagne, listening to Rihanna talk with Anna Wintour. She was so thankful she was able to clear her name in the fashion industry to sit among such amazing people, if she had not, she would’ve found herself stuck in the table behind her among a couple Kardashians. And Shawn Mendes, she let her lips curve into a small smile. God, she wanted him so bad. Want in every sense of the word, physically, emotionally. She wanted to talk to him every day, to kiss him, to feel him hold her.

It was only until Hailey said Y/N’s name that Shawn’s ears perked up and actually engaged in the conversation.

“I think Elie did an amazing job with all of us.” Shawn said, thinking that if he said only Y/N looked amazing Hailey would suspect something.

“He really did. Like her dress is absolutely stunning! I heard she was going to donate it to the museum afterwards.”

Y/N heard her name and leaned back comfortably in her chair to see if Shawn was going to say anything about her.

“I can’t believe people find her hot.” Hailey said all of a sudden.

Shawn swallowed.

“Um have you seen her? She is.” Kendall said nonchalantly.

Hailey didn’t seem satisfied with that response.

“But like, she’s so young. She’s probably so innocent and clueless when it comes to sex.”

Shawn felt himself heating up slightly at this turn of topics they were discussing.

“I don’t think so.” Kendall laughed. “Didn’t she get a sex tape leaked?”

Y/N frowned slightly. Of course, they were talking about  _that_.

“Nah just nudes.” Hailey said before taking a sip of wine. “I think it was a publicity stunt. Like maybe she didn’t want to seem like a prude so she leaked those to show the world she has sex.”

Y/N’s ears were ringing with anger now. What the fuck? Who in their right mind would think she leaked her own nudes, especially knowing about all the hate she got after? And she wasn’t a prude. Y/N never bragged, but she and any past lover knew secretly that she had quite a way in the bedroom. And Shawn was listening! She hoped that he out of all people didn’t see her as a clueless child that didn’t know anything about sex.

“Maybe.” Kendall shrugged.

Shawn had stopped listening at this point, because the mention of Y/N’s nudes sent images racing through his mind and he could now feel his dick was half-hard. God, he couldn’t wait for this night to be over and get to his hotel room and take care of his  _situation_.

“What do you think Shawn, do you agree with me?”

“Hmm-wha? Oh um yeah.” Shawn gulped, not knowing exactly what he was saying yes to.

Y/N gripped her glass tightly and downed the contents down her throat. She was mad now. How dare Hailey plant these false ideas in Shawn’s head? Y/N decided she was going to prove that bitch wrong, and she was finally going to get what she wanted ever since the start of this night.

Hailey smirked at Shawn’s response and helped herself to some hors-d’oeuvres. Shawn was positively panicking now, because no matter what gross things he tried to think about, his cock would not go down. His body needed a release so bad, and all he could do was sit there and squeeze every muscle in his body in restraint.

Y/N took her phone and looked through a couple numbers Elie had sent her a couple weeks ago. She clicked on ‘Shawn Mendes’ and started typing.

Shawn’s phone lit up and he read the text from an unknown number: “Meet me in the men’s bathroom.”

He was about to block it before he saw Y/N raise from her seat out of the corner of his eye and heard her softly saying “Excuse me a minute, I need to go to the bathroom.”

Shawn followed at her heels, trying to appear casual.  _What in the world was happening right now?_   Y/N gave him a small smile before opening the bathroom door, pushing him in, and locking the door.

“Y/N-“

“Shut up.” Y/N breathed, pressing him against the wall.

This was definitely not something Y/N has ever done before, but Shawn got her so riled up she couldn’t help herself. To add, this was not any public bathroom, it was one of the Metropolitan Museum of Art during the MET gala. The inside was spacious, succulents in the corner, walls decorated with lavender, candles perfuming the room and spreading a fresh eucalyptus scent.

“So you’re talking shit about me huh?” Y/N approached Shawn so they were nose to nose and he could smell the sweet champagne she had just drank. He gulped, blood rushing down to his cock. He stared back at Y/N and didn’t know if he was intimidated by her anger, or incredibly turned out. Her cheeks were flushed slightly pink, her eyebrows were curved in contempt and her mouth was slightly open. Y/N looked at him through her eyelashes, irises darkening with each second of looking at his face.

“Think I’m innocent, huh?” Y/N whispered.

She turned her head slightly to direct her words into Shawn’s ear. He shuddered at the feeling of her breath so near him. He wanted nothing more than to turn them around, to trap her in between his arms and kiss her, and showed her he didn’t think she was innocent. But he stayed put.

Y/N licked a small stripe right underneath his jaw before sucking on the sensitive spot on his neck.

“Fuck.” Shawn exhaled shakily. “Please- please.” He whimpered, hips rolling unintentionally against hers to find some relief.

“Please what?” Y/N came up from his neck and sunk slowly on his knees.

“Hmm?” She hummed questioningly when she came face to face with his pants zipper.

Shawn was now fully hard, his cock swollen and just ready to burst. Y/N laid a hand on him and he moaned out of relief. Y/N’s breath hitched in her throat for a second at the beautiful sound. She needed to hear more.

“Someone’s excited.” She teased as she unzipped his pants and pulled them down, revealing his boxers with a huge tent in them. “Who made you this hard, Shawn?”

His name leaving her lips sounded so hot and Shawn bucked his hips into her face softly as he answered.

“You.” He gasped as he felt Y/N pull his penis out, the cold air hitting him hard.

“Really?” Y/N egged him on, placing one hand firmly around the base of his shaft.

“Fuck.” Shawn grunted at the contact. Her hand was so warm, and soft and drops of precum leaked from his tip. If she moved even in the slightest, he’d come. “Only you.”

Y/N gave a hum of satisfaction and slid her hand up his cock slowly.

“Fuck, only you Y/N, please I need you- shit!” He cried out in pleasure as Y/N wrapped her lips around the tip of his penis.

She swirled her tongue around the bulbous head and sucked on it. His dick gave a violent jerk.

“Fuck, Y/N, please, take me further.” Shawn groaned. His eyes were closed, a bead of sweat trailed down his forehead. His cheeks were pink and his lips flushed red. He leaned his head back on the tiled wall behind him, his neck unable to support the weight of it as every ounce of energy in his body was concentrated on his cock.

Y/N lifted her head off of him, a string of spit and precum connecting her mouth to his dick which was left hanging in mid-air.

“Not before you apologize.”  Y/N smirked up at him. He was completely at her mercy, completely ruined, and so gorgeous.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean anything I said before, fuck you turn me on so much Y/N, i-“

Y/N guided his member back into her mouth and took him as far as she could, covering the rest with her hand. Shawn lost it at this point, hands banging into the wall, fingers curling into fists. She slid her mouth up and down him, her tongue giving small licks along the thick vein that was pulsing on the underbelly of his penis.

Shawn gave small short huffs of breath, no longer able to control his breathing. Y/N took his right hand in her left and placed it on the back of her neck and intertwined the fingers of her left right with his left and rested both hands on his hipbone. Shawn squeezed her hand, not too tightly to not hurt her, but in appreciation and affection. His right hand played with the soft strands of her hair.

“I’m close.” Shawn stuttered, wanting to lift her head, but she resisted.

Instead, she let go of his hand and cupped the base of his cock and started pumping at a rapid pace. Her tongue licked circles on his head, running over his slit which was spilling.

Shawn’s breathing sped up, the air leaving his lungs as quickly as it entered, He took his tongue in between his tongue to stifle his grunts and his eyelids were squeezed shut. Finally, he came and Y/N swallowed it all, lapping it all up and slowly pumped her hand up and down him to ride out his orgasm.

Shawn regained control over his breathing after a couple seconds and after he felt the storm within him calm down, he opened his eyes. His orgasm had him dizzy and he blinked a couple times before he focused on Y/N looking up at him with doe eyes. Her mouth was spit-slicked and cherry red. She looked so beautiful.

“You look pretty when you cum.” She giggled, making Shawn chuckle as he gave her both hands to help her get up.

“Jesus Christ.” He said, wiping his forehead.

“Still think I’m a clueless, innocent kid?” She looked at him through the mirror as she washed her hands.

“No.” He laughed. “Never did, in fact.”

“Well, we better get back in there, there’s going to be rumours of us leaving the table at the same time for a prolonged period of time.” Y/N laughed. “But um.” Y/N pressed her chest against his rapidly heaving one.

“Maybe later, you can return the favor.” Y/N smiled, before opening the door, glancing left and right and walking away.

God, Shawn just wanted to kiss that smirk off her face and rip that dress off her body. He was so fucked for her.


End file.
